mysticlibraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikki Muguruma
Background Information Ikki’s father Shou lived a very lonely life in his childhood years, his father being a commanding officer of the Uchiha Police Force, and his mother an ANBU black ops agent for the Leaf. It was rare for the three of them to get together, but they were proud of their son when he ascended the rank of Genin. At age 15, two months prior to the Chunin Exams Shou would take part in, Fire Uchiha would be Killed in action on a mission and the news would devastate both Shou and Legacy. With his determination on becoming a Chunin so he could assist his father in searching the man responsible, Shou would enter the Exam where he would meet his future wife to be, Hentai Gokkun, a Kunoichi with a troublesome past she couldn’t remember. Within the final rounds of the Chunin Exams, Shou and Hentai would face off, the Kunoichi unimpressed with the Uchiha’s ability as her Suiton capabilities seemed to counter Shou’s Katon in every way, but through the use of the training he had received from his sensei Uoumei and an undying will Shou would find himself victorious and much like several other Genin would become a Chunin. Ecstatic that his son was now a Chunin, Legacy would be faced with a choice whether to allow his son to live a life of peace or anger, and when the choice was done he would forge his death only to go looking for answers. His small journey would pit him against the criminal group, the orginization only to join them in hopes of learning of the whereabouts of the man -- much to his luck he wouldn’t. Shou's mother was the first to die, being killed during a mission, a year later his father faked his death to find the killer having seen Shou's progress as a Shinobi excell more than he thought. He'd soon join the orginization for information and run into Shou again at the age of 24 trying to capture the four tails sealed within Raizen. They depart, but after meeting his son again Legacy dies by the killer showing up again. Years ago, the Killer, Hao Tachibana, continues to target Shou's family for a reason unknown until later. Him and a group come to attack Shou and his family at their weakest, when Ikki is being born. Kidnapping Ikki in hopes to harness the young males Sharingan they kill Jin and Hentai first, and Tadakatsu, Musashi, Raizen, and Minamoto go to catch him Minamoto and Raizen, Shou's childhood best friends are killed in this incident But thankfully to the research of the man known as Ashido Brown, Raizen and Minamoto's memories were harnessed to create the Cybernetic twin shinobis, Sagaku and Minamoto Ukiyo ''' '''Being the son of Shou Uchiha and the younger brother of Jin. During his mother's pregnancy, His father left the Land of Sound to find a doctor in hopes to help deliver Ikki. Shou having returned and the success of Ikki's birth going well, Shou and his family would be attacked as the assaulters kidnapped Ikki in hopes of harvesting the young child’s Sharingan as he matured. His father having awoken his Mangekyou Sharingan, Shou and gang fought to retrieve Ikki. During the altercation, His father would only continue to lose more of his comrades in a battle that would forever change him. Successfully retrieving Ikki, Shou raised his son teaching him the horrors of the real world before leaving him in the care of a good friend of his and mentor Izanagi as he left to finish training with the Reptilian Beast. Over the years Ikki spent a vast amount of his time in training. Mastering his own techniques to make himself worthy of his current mentor izanagi. In time Ikki had finally proven himself and with that found himself under izanagi’s tutelage with a number of host bodies along the way to teach Ikki a number of different things. There was a time within Ikki’s life where he spent his days simply in search of his mentor chasing him from village to village and eventually this came to fruition. Ikki had come across what would be assumed to be one of izanagi’s host bodies or perhaps even a shadow projected from a distance. Ikki simply headed its command and proceed to drown himself within the waters that stood before him. In doing so Ikki was transported to a realm beyond that of the human world and currently resides. Personality & Behavior despite being only 15, he was more experienced than his fellow companions. By then he had been training on his own for 2 years and under izanagi's wing for four years. Despite Izanagi's influence on ikki, the two have very contrasting personalities. While his mentor was cold and very serious, Ikki's demeanor was quite the opposite. Appearance Typical Appearance: Ikki is a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair and brown eyes. He has a tattoo of the number "6" on his on his left arm; the "6" represents his last name, "Muguruma," which uses the kanji for "6" in it. He wears wears blue pants with the hemline rolled a few inches above his ankles, with a white belt that is similar to an obi. His feet are wrapped in bandages up to his ankles and his hands and arms are also wrapped in bandages up to the elbow. As per his previous attire, Ikki wears a sleeveless top. In this case, it is a custom, white, A-shirt. When his Mangekyou is active his once crisp blue eyes take the form of a simple triangle, his tomoe taking the forms of circles upon each side of the triangle with his own pupil becoming the center itself. On-Travel Appearance: When on travel, which typically is due to his search of izanagi Ikki dons a black high-collared shirt, a midriff-exposing flak jacket, and light blue pants. Most of this goes unseen, as he wears a tattered light brown poncho over it. This is don so that there are no true distinguishing factors of Ikki’s appearance due to his need to move from village to village. Memorable Quote "You've made it far Ikki - I've brilliant plans for you but before we can begin it is time for you to be properly introduced to the kinship of the Oni. We must put you to the test - whether or not you can shed your mortal coil and relinquish yourself of the things that make you human. Your father, he must die. And even your brethren in study - must be put to the test and potentially eradicated if they can not withstand your onslaught. I am confident you can do these as is - but to hold your enemy in the palm of your hand and choose their destiny of your own machination is a different feeling entirely and it is one I see to it you will become well acquainted with." "This waterfall is ancient to your clan - your new family you shall be joining. You shall become an Oni this day Ikki. It is an honor that I have not bestow upon many since my living reign as Mikaboshi. However to do this you must first take the beginning step. Sacrifice. This waterfall is the gateway but in order to get to Naraka you can not simply step through this "door". "What say you Ikki - shall you take the dive into said waters, and be reborn?" “Consider it done..” Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Clan-Specific Initiation is key pt 1 Initiation is key pt 2 Training Initiation is key pt 1 Initiation is key pt 2 Approved By